


Flying High

by flickawhip



Category: Whodunnit? (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying High

Dorothy Reynolds, having finally laid claim on her fiancée and taken the woman from her family fully, had insisted on taking the girl to her new home, out in the middle of nowhere in Australia, a quiet and restful place by all accounts. On the way however she had spotted the young woman who was serving them and, having warned her fiancée what she was planning, she had made her way to the woman, her voice gentle. 

"Now... why exactly are you shivering so... Valerie?"  
"I don't really know."  
"Has anything happened?"  
"My dad passed away last month…"  
"Oh my poor, sweet girl."

Dorothy paused, then smiled softly. 

"Come..."

She had backed them into a toilet, locking the door behind them, moving to stroke the girl's cheek. 

"Dry those pretty eyes."  
Valerie smiled weakly and did as she was told.   
"That's better."

Dorothy spoke gently, stroking the girl's cheek again tenderly. 

"Now... why don't you let me take care of you for now sweetheart?"  
"Right here?"  
"Well, that's up to you... or we could head back to first class?"  
Valerie smiled and put her arms around Dorothy.

"Right here… I always wanted to do it standing up…"  
Dorothy smiled and kissed Valerie, soft but possessive. Valerie purred into the kiss and ran her hands over Dorothy's back and ass. Dorothy had smiled, backing the younger woman up against the wall of the room, her touch gentle even as she worked to undo the girl's buttons. Valerie shivered and purred.   
"You like that baby girl?"  
"Yes…"

Valerie mewed as she kissed Dorothy. Dorothy smiled and kissed back, moving to press a hand to Valerie's ribs, her touch soft even as she let it skim higher, moving to cup and caress Valerie's breasts. Valerie melted into her touch.   
"Good girl."

Dorothy spoke gently, kissing Valerie again even as she moved to stroke her hand lower, under the girl's shirt, then skipping down to stroke her way up Valerie's thigh.

"Gorgeous girl."  
Valerie shivered and mewled. Dorothy smiled and moved to tease Valerie's clit. Valerie gasped loudly and her body quivered.   
"Mmm, you like that sexy?"  
"Oh Gods yes!"  
Dorothy smiled and slowly pushed in, soon setting a pace. Valerie mewled and bucked her hips in time with Dorothy's pace.   
"Good girl."

Dorothy murmured, moving to slowly up her speed. Valerie kept pace with Dorothy's fingers a string of obscenities falling out of her mouth as the pleasure swept over her body. Dorothy smiled and sped up further. 

"Come for me darling."  
Valerie moaned loudly and came apart. Dorothy smiled, kissing her gently and easing the girl back against the wall to rest a while. She soon left the toilets, kissing Valerie softly before sending her lover, Josie, to see the girl.


End file.
